A Trip to the Sand
by vickienna
Summary: Before you read this, I would advise you read my story The One Who Lost Her Way first because it's the original fic about my OC and will really be less confusing. There is another one shot called The One Who Found Her Way too if you like :)


It had been long enough since Mayou's sensei left on an emergency mission. Since then, Mayou had been itching for something to do. All of her generation's shinobi were off on missions too. Mayou being lower ranked was left in Konoha to train and improve her skills.

To her disbelief, 3 years being part of a village had made her quite the extrovert. She had lived most of her life alone and never complained. Now, she got bored after training on her own for an hour.

Mayou was roaming the streets, procrastinating, when she spotted the other odd one out of her generation. She ran to him before he turned the corner.

‟Wait up, Naruto! ˮ, she called out.

Spotting the girl, Naruto felt uneasy, the two were known to butt heads, usually due to Naruto's analyzation of Mayou's relationship with Lee.

‟Mayou, what's going on? ˮ, Naruto asked, while attempting to give her a genuine smile.

‟Oh nothing, just saying hi ˮ, the Genin replied, also smiling.

Getting friendly vibes from Mayou, Naruto eased up.

‟So, what's up? ˮ, Mayou questioned.

Naruto thought a bit. He didn't want to give an answer that would anger the taijutsu user.

‟I'm just returning from Granny Tsunade's office. She wanted to let me know that I should get ready. It turns out that I've been summoned to the Village hidden in the Sand for a thanking ceremony. The villagers wanted to properly thank Konoha for saving the Kazekage, Gaara. ˮ, Naruto explained.

At the mention of Gaara's name, Mayou got tense. She had never forgotten the name of the ninja who had almost killed Lee. She didn't want to imagine the suffering he went through because of Gaara.

Naruto continued.

‟The problem is that I can't get to the Sand alone, and there are no other ninja available ˮ, he sighed.

‟I'm free! ˮ, Mayou exclaimed.

‟You? ˮ, Naruto said wide-eyed, ‟but you've never even been on a mission outside of the country ˮ.

‟This isn't anything dangerous, were going to visit the village we just helped save. Besides, this is the Hokage's decision. I'll go talk to her right away ˮ, Mayou declared.

She ran off, leaving Naruto without any say.

It took some convincing, but Mayou managed to get the Hokage to listen.

‟No matter how skilled you are, you're still a Genin ˮ, Tsunade pointed out.

‟That's because the Chunin exams aren't for a few months. You know I am higher than Genin level ˮ, Mayou confidently said.

Tsunade had put Mayou's ninja training in the hands of one of Konoha's strongest Jonin. The results were definitely there. The Hokage considered this as Mayou continued.

‟Naruto is still a Genin and he goes on plenty of higher ranked missions ˮ.

Mayou felt guilty for using that argument, because she knew that Naruto was quite strong. Still, facts were facts. She and he were the same ninja rank.

‟Fine ˮ, Tsunade exasperatedly agreed. ‟However, two Genin is not enough to represent Konoha in the Sand Village. You will need to wait until someone else is free to accompany you ˮ.

At that moment, Shizune entered the office.

‟Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru's team have just returned and are ready to report ˮ, the black-haired woman announced.

‟Perfect timing ˮ, the Hokage said, glancing at Mayou.

Shikamaru entered and was about to speak when Tsunade cut him off.

‟I'll have another one of your teammates report to me later. I'm sending you on another mission. The Sand has requested Naruto's presence at a thanking ceremony for saving the Kazekage. Since you already have good ties with the Sand's higher ups, I'm sending you, along with Mayou here ˮ.

Tsunade gestured towards the girl as she spoke.

‟I guess I have no choice. I'll get ready to leave right away ˮ, Shikamaru answered.

Mayou was smiling. To the people around her, it would look like she was glad to go on her first out of country mission, but there was more to it, she would get to see who Gaara was for herself.

On the way towards the hidden Sand, Mayou questioned Naruto about the Kazekage. From his responses, she picked up on the fact that Naruto thought highly of Gaara. That was important data, along with some of Gaara's abilities.

When Naruto went for a bathroom break, Mayou was left alone with Shikamaru. He was one of the ninja she hadn't grown close to, despite the fact that he was on her friend Ino's team,

He approached her.

‟You're asking a lot of questions about Gaara ˮ, he pointed out.

‟It doesn't hurt to know more about who you're going to face ˮ, Mayou answered back.

‟You say that like you're getting ready to fight ˮ, Shikamaru indicted.

Mayou laughed.

‟For someone who's supposedly one of the smartest ninjas in Konoha, you do say some odd things ˮ.

Mayou mentally noted that she would have to watch out for him, He picked up on things quickly.

Their conversation was cut short as Naruto returned, and they continued their journey.

It took three days to arrive in the Country of Wind and get to the Sand Village. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by cheers from the villagers. Of course, the praise was directed at Naruto.

Some ninja brought them to the Kage's quarters, since the official ceremony was only scheduled for the next day.

Mayou stayed quiet and still as she got introduced to the Kazekage and his siblings, who were also Gaara's immediate consultants. Naruto indicated that the shorter guy with red hair was Gaara, the guy with face paint and a black cloak was Kankuro, and the girl with the giant fan was Temari.

‟We didn't see you at the Chunin exams ˮ, Temari addressed Mayou.

Before Mayou could answer, Shikamaru spoke.

‟That's because she wasn't in Konoha then ˮ, he said.

Mayou saw the older siblings' sudden interest, but Gaara looked completely indifferent.

‟She's our new recruit ˮ, Naruto said, placing a hand on Mayou's shoulder.

Gaara then took speech.

‟Your abilities must be outstanding for a grand village like Konoha to take you in from the outside ˮ, he remarked.

The mention of Mayou's abilities sparked concern not only in the Sand ninja, but Naruto and Shikamaru also.

The only people well aware of Mayou's ninjutsu were her sensei and the Hokage. The other shinobi of her generation had only seen her taijutsu. Mayou trained her kekkei genkai alone with her sensei while everyone else was on missions. So the 16 year old was a mystery even to her fellow teammates.

Mayou decided to break the silence.

‟It's nice to meet you Lord Kazekage, Temari, and Kankuro. I apologize for this but the journey here was long, is there a place I can rest? ˮ

Temari laughed.

‟Of course, this isn't a problem. We will show you to your room ˮ.

The girls left, leaving the guys together.

Mayou stayed in her assigned chamber until nightfall. When she couldn't hear any action within the building, she stepped out and started wandering the halls.

She found herself on a balcony looking up at the night shy, when she sensed someone's presence. Mayou turned around and saw Gaara standing there.

‟Insomnia? ˮ, he asked, ‟I am accustomed to that ˮ.

‟Lord Kazekage ˮ, Mayou greeted him, not knowing what else to say.

‟You can call me Gaara ˮ.

His lack of expression was ticking Mayou off. For so long she thought about this Gaara who was so evil, and now they were face to face with no one around.

‟I don't think it would be appropriate for me to drop the formalities ˮ, she said coldly.

‟I don't understand ˮ, Gaara stated.

‟With all due respect, Lord Kazekage, your title is the only thing keeping me from fighting you right now ˮ, Mayou snarled.

For the first time, she saw an expression of surprise coming from Gaara.

Many ninja had challenged him in the past, but that was before he had other meaning in his life. Back then, what drove him was his thirst for death. He couldn't grasp why this simple Genin that was just recruited by the Leaf and was on a friendly diplomatic mission would want to fight him.

Mayou continued.

‟You're acting like this village's leader with no guilt, but I know you wouldn't hesitate to crush your adversaries, even if they are honourable. I am not fooled ˮ, she said angrily.

Gaara was calm, despite Mayou's accusations.

‟I don't think you're well-informed ˮ, he told her.

Mayou's anger was at its peak. Gaara's aloof attitude made her lose her cool.

‟How about I help you remember ˮ, she snapped, ‟Ninja Art: Kujaku ˮ.

When she said those words, violet-coloured chakra formed in back of her in the shape of a peacock tail. This was the technique only known to Hoshigakure star trainers. Unlike these shinobi, she was born with this ability within her due to a genetic mutation from her birth parents. Her chakra nature was not rare, but unique.

Word had been sent to the greater villages that Hoshigakure's star had been destroyed long ago, so it was a shock for Gaara to see Mayou's jutsu.

‟Let's see if your ultimate defense can protect you from my chakra attack ˮ, Mayou called out.

She formed a quick hand seal and one feather from her chakra tail extended towards Gaara. Right before the wave of violet hit him, a mass of sand escaped from his gourd and formed a barrier to stop the blow.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro stepped on the balcony at that instant and were taken aback by what they saw.

‟Why is Konoha attacking the Kazekage ˮ, Kankuro shot at Naruto and Shikamaru.

‟I have no idea what is going on ˮ, Naruto exclaimed.

He turned towards his fighting comrade.

‟Mayou! What are you doing? ˮ, he yelled.

Temari frantically looked at Shikamaru.

‟Can't you stop her? ˮ, she asked.

‟We don't even know what happened, and honestly, I don't even know what jutsu she's using ˮ, he admitted.

‟How is this possible? ˮ, Temari exclaimed, ‟She's a Genin from your village ˮ.

‟Yeah, I know, but that technique looks higher ranked to me ˮ, Shikamaru analyzed.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and he understood that they had to intervene. Naruto was about to form Kage Bunshin and Shikamaru Kagemane when Gaara's voice stopped them.

‟Do not interfere with this battle ˮ, he ordered, ‟This is between me and her ˮ.

Temari and Kankuro still looked concerned, but stepped back. Naruto and Shikamaru joined them and watched the fight.

‟I never met you ˮ, Gaara stated, ‟So you can't hold a grudge against me personally ˮ.

‟You're right ˮ, Mayou said while sending another wave of chakra at her opponent.

‟So I did something to someone in Konoha, to someone you care about ˮ, he guessed.

Tears were forming in Mayou's eyes, but her facial expression was still focused and angry.

Naruto was the one to understand first. He looked at Shikamaru and as if he could read Naruto's mind, he also caught on.

Temari, who was standing by Shikamaru's side, noticed his expression change.

‟What? Do you know why she's doing this? ˮ, she asked.

‟I think I do ˮ, Shikamaru answered.

He didn't have time to explain, the fight's intensity escalated. Gaara rose up into the open air, atop a pile of sand. Mayou's chakra attacks no longer reached him.

‟We can just talk about this if you stop attacking ˮ, Gaara called out from above.

‟It's funny how you say that now, yet you didn't stop to talk when you were trying to kill Lee! ˮ, she shouted back.

Mayou formed another set of hand seals and the shape of her chakra changed from a tail to a pair of wings. To the surprise of the spectators, she flew up to Gaara's level.

‟Who the hell is Lee? ˮ, asked Kankuro.

‟It was Gaara's opponent for the Chunin exam preliminaries ˮ, Naruto answered,

‟The one Gaara almost killed ˮ, Temari whispered. ‟But why does she care? ˮ, Temari wondered aloud.

‟Lee is her... ˮ, Shikamaru hesitated, ‟special friend ˮ.

‟Oh ˮ, Temari understood.

While they were talking, Naruto jumped to the building's roof to be at Gaara and Mayou's height.

‟Mayou! ˮ, he called out, ‟I understand why you're upset, but Gaara changed. What happened was a long time ago ˮ.

Mayou looked at Naruto, but before she let her guard down, her chakra gathered in front of her and formed a thick layer, like a shield.

‟Naruto, you're not the one to tell me to forget about the past. How many years have you been chasing after Sasuke? I know you won't stop until you get him back. I won't stop until he pays ˮ, she pointed at Gaara.

Shikamaru didn't realize Mayou knew about the Sasuke situation. Mayou was friends with Sakura, so it made sense. He gave her credit for knowing what to say, because Naruto was speechless. He decided he should say something. He jumped up next to Naruto. Kankuro and Temari followed.

‟Mayou, the Gaara you have in front of you is not the same Gaara that hurt Lee in the Chunin exams. He's a changed person. Naruto helped him see that darkness was not the way to go ˮ.

Mayou looked at him and then saw Temari and Kankuro's worried faces.

 _I'm hurting them by attacking their brother,_ she thought. _What was I thinking? I let the idea of revenge cloud my judgement. Gaara didn't even use offense once. I was wrong._

She flew back down and landed next to Naruto, who seized her when the purple chakra wings disappeared.

Gaara also descended and his siblings immediately rushed to his side.

Shikamaru moved towards his team.

‟What happens now? ˮ, Kankuro asked, ‟We have an alliance with Konoha, but we can't just let this slide ˮ.

‟I'm sorry Shikamaru, but Kankuro is right ˮ, Temari added.

Mayou spoke up.

‟I'll take full responsibility for this, but please don't punish Konoha ˮ, she pleaded.

‟No, I take full responsibility ˮ, Gaara exclaimed.

Everyone was taken aback.

‟I acted horribly and never apologized ˮ, he continued.

Gaara approached Mayou.

‟I'm sorry I hurt your loved one ˮ, he said, extending his hand.

Mayou stood there, shocked by Gaara's kindness. He was the Kazekage and she was a foreign ninja who attacked him. It was now obvious to her that he wasn't the person she thought he was.

She placed her hand in his and shook it.

‟I was wrong about you. Please forgive me ˮ, she told him.

‟I hope that now all is truly settled between the Sand and the Leaf ˮ, Gaara declared.

The other shinobi who witnessed the exchange let out a sigh of relief.

The next day, the festivities occurred and no disturbances ruined the mood. When it was time to go, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari accompanied the Konoha team to the village gate.

‟Send my good wishes to Lee ˮ, Gaara told Mayou.

‟I will. Thanks Gaara ˮ. She smiled.

Kankuro and Naruto shook hands.

‟That was a drag, but I'm glad things didn't escalate ˮ, Shikamaru told Temari, off to the side.

‟You know, seeing her defend the person she cares about like that was sort of touching ˮ, Temari confessed. She smiled at Shikamaru.

‟Shikamaru, we're leaving ˮ, Naruto called out from further back.

‟I'll see you … I guess ˮ, Shikamaru told Temari before following his teammates out.

‟Sayonara! ˮ, Naruto yelled.

Three days later, once they arrived in Konoha, the team was informed that Tsunade requested Mayou's presence in her office.

‟I wonder why ˮ, Mayou told her comrades, ‟it's not like we need to report stuff on a mission like this ˮ.

‟I might've sent a hawk with a detailed report ahead of us ˮ, Shikamaru told her.

‟You did what? ˮ Mayou fumed.

She less than eagerly made her way to the Hokage's building.

Tsunade was not happy when Mayou entered her office.

‟I can't believe you almost started an international crisis on your first mission! ˮ, she scolded.

‟Gomenasai ˮ, Mayou replied.

‟Well, the Sand didn't make any complaints; in fact, they sent word that everything went well. So I'm letting you off the hook ˮ, Tsunade told her.

‟Arigato, Tsunade-sama ˮ, Mayou said, letting out a sigh of relief.

‟However ˮ, Tsunade continued, ‟your sensei returned to the village while you were away and came to ask about your mission. Let's just say she wants to see you right now ˮ.

‟Kuso ˮ, Mayou cursed.


End file.
